


after the end

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, not really slave though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: The first time Jongdae laid eyes on Zhang Yixing, he hated him. Now six years later, he kneels at his feet.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 2)





	after the end

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 2) organized by Xingdae Café. 
> 
> This is a self prompt based very VERY loosely on the dynamic set in the movie 10 Things I Hate About You except gay and five years later and very much so smut themed. Please read the tags. Thank you so much for being here and reading. Thanks Mod N for sticking with me! And lastly, I hope you enjoy.

When Jongdae first laid eyes upon Zhang Yixing, he hated him. He strolled through packed hallways with blue lockers lining the walls at eleven in the morning, with a leather jacket sitting on broad shoulders, ripped jeans and all. He just looked like an asshole with that smug little smirk playing across his lips and a metal bar through his left eyebrow. 

Now, he loves him more than anyone could possibly fathom, and he’ll never forget meeting him all those years ago. It started with a poem. Jongdae recited all the reasons he  _ despised  _ Yixing, yet those very same reasons are what had already pulled him so far under in love with the taller boy. He had read it aloud to their entire english class towards the end of the school year, and he guesses, looking back, that that’s where  _ they  _ began. They went to the same college and they graduated last spring. 

They  _ grew  _ together.

Like this, four years later, Jongdae couldn’t bring himself to feel anything towards the other except  _ want,  _ except  _ desire,  _ except  _ love. _

They stuck to all the vanilla stuff when they first started having sex. Months upon months of stretching and playing and oral and  _ then  _ penetration. Then toys. Then handcuffs and ropes and training. Then a  _ collar.  _ Then a  _ leash.  _

Yixing trained and read and researched for so long to be able to treat Jongdae how he was supposed to be treated. To handle him in all the right ways. So here Jongdae was, on his knees, in perfect position, hands resting on his thighs, bum resting back on his calves. And a leash chaining from Yixing’s palm to the metal ring on his slut’s collar. 

Jondae loves his Master. He loves being  _ good  _ and he loves being used, being everything he’s supposed to be. The idealization of a rule follower. He knows Yixing’s rules forwards and backwards, like the back of his hand. That was one of many requirements before Yixing even let Jongdae step foot in the club. They’re fairly simple and there are only five:  _ 1\. Never (ever) hesitate safewording, 2. No speaking unless asked or given permission, 3. No coming without permission, 4. Never leave Yixing’s sight at the club,  _ and _ 5\. No breaking  _ any _ of the rules.  _

He could recite them from memory, without even the slightest hitch. From that point forward, he was rewarded for good behavior and punished for bad. And Jongdae learned fast that he  _ hated  _ being bad. He liked doing what he’s told to and paying attention and following commands. But above all, he loved Yixing. It was something for  _ them _ .

Yixing had talked him through what to expect at the club, what he’d see when he walked through that God forbidden scarlet curtain at the end of the entrance corridor, and honestly, he was pretty accurate in his descriptions. 

The first time Jongdae attended the club, various stages on either side of the continued corridor on the other side of the curtain showcased submissives on their knees in front of audiences or a couple having sex on a bed in front of a small group of viewers. Cages held naked people of all shapes and sizes with nothing but chastity belts holding them. Fully clothed people walked with completely naked people following on their hands and knees. People sat on lounge couches and talked with friends in the far back, and ominous black doors lead to wherever throughout the space. 

One of the same couches Yixing now sits on, watching a Master from across the room bring his slave to pieces, knees trembling on the couch he’s kneeling on on a small stage. The lights are on  _ them. They are the show. _

Jongdae sits at Yixing’s side. Soft red carpet under him cushioning his knees, where he’s sat for the past hour and a half, watching with his Master, attentive to each and every detail. For a slave, he’s such a  _ brat _ . Jongdae almost huffs at the image of the man on the couch shaking,  _ screaming  _ before his Master slaps him barehanded across the face, hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Did I tell you you could scream?” He asks, voice snide as he cranks up the level of the vibrator buried in his partner. The man shakes his head, whimpering. “I thought you were going to be a good boy for me tonight.” 

The words curl hot and ugly in Jongdae’s gut, swirling, before he unconsciously shifts on his knees. The leash tugs at his collar, chain tinkering. 

“Don’t you even think about it.” Yixing murmurs flatly, no emotion in the order before he turns to the Dominant on the couch next to him. “Excuse me, but do you know their names?” 

The man besides them is short, at least in comparison to his submissive beside him, and is clothed in red slacks and a black dress shirt. His submissive sits on the couch with him, a small wiry collar with a little engraved collar indicating whose he is hangs from his neck, and he’s clothed in a skin tight,  _ skimpy  _ black dress. 

“The Master is Minseok and the slave is Junmyeon. They go way back.” He responds, looking over at the two of them before his eyes slide over Jongdae on the floor. “Are you new around here?” 

“Oh, thanks! And completely, but we’re still unfamiliar with many of the people here. I’m Yixing, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.” Yixing says quietly. 

“Likewise. I’m Kyungsoo. This is Chanyeol.” He gestures to the tall boy at his side. He looks at the obedient behavior of Jongdae at Yixing’s feet. “You’ve done well with him. Yours behaves well for you two being so new.”

He talks as if Jongdae isn’t even  _ there _ , and it feels so…  _ good. _

“Jongdae’s a good enough slut when he wants to be.” Yixing answers. “He’s a hole who behaves, so that’s nice.”

“Chanyeol here took a lot of work.” Kyungsoo says, almost dismissively. The boy shifts next to him under the new attention. “But it’s paid off.” Kyungsoo turns and Jongdae watches as his Master’s eyes slide over the other boy. “At least I think so.”

“Oh definitely.” Yixing affirms. And jealousy boils inside of Jongdae, simmers despite the prior praise. 

The two go on and on about how  _ beautiful _ and  _ smart  _ and  _ stunning  _ Chanyeol is for what feels like hours, the boy shifting until he’s got wet lips wrapped around Kyungsoo’s cock in the middle of their praise, a big hand pulling down his fly on the sofa. They continue while he’s bobbing his head up and down, talking like this is completely normal behavior, sinking over Kyungsoo’s dick again and again until a hand forces the boy’s head all the way down, fucking his throat before coming down it. 

And Jongdae doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s sat here, perfectly still, all night, and yet they shower this…  _ whore  _ with praise. 

The thought immediately makes Jongdae recoil at how ugly it sounds in his head. That wasn’t the type of person he wanted to be.

But it hurts so bad watching this boy’s dress ride up, probably flashing his pussy to strangers. This so-called Chanyeol isn’t even  _ being  _ good.

“What a good boy you have there, Kyungsoo.” Yixing murmurs from next to him.

_ What _ . Jongdae grits his teeth and drops his head. He can’t watch anymore. He really can’t.

“I know. I’ve trained him so well.” Kyungsoo sighs and cards a hand through the boy’s hair. “Do you want him?”

Jongdae freezes where he is on the floor, still as a statue, waiting for his Master’s answer. 

But Kyungsoo only continues. “He knows how to deep throat. Isn’t that right, baby? Trained it out of that cock thirsty throat years ago, thank god.” 

“As much appealing as that sounds, no thank you.”  _ Appealing?  _ Does he  _ want  _ him? Jongdae trembles where he’s sitting on the floor, tears wetting his eyes as he shakes, mind running a million miles. What if he’s not good enough anymo- “I’ve got all that I’ll ever need right here, isn’t that right baby?” Yixing asks, a hand patting his head before scratching along his scalp. 

Jongdae jerks his head up, but looks at the floor as he nods, not wanting either of the men to see the tears about to spill down as his cheeks heat up. 

\--

Yixing and him don’t do much in the club that night. Jongdae’s made it clear that he doesn’t like large audiences or stage performances, and Yixing knows they both prefer their own bed in comparison to the red sheets of the club mattresses. So really, they end up going for the little interactions like the ones on the couch tonight.

After their run in with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Jongdae didn’t know what to really feel. As much as he felt like he should just color and tell Yixing  _ something _ or ask permission to speak or hell, maybe just ask to leave, he… couldn’t. The jealousy from earlier, as much as he hated to admit it, had left this ugly taste in the back of his throat that tasted too much like insecurity for Jongdae’s liking. He knew it was bad. He knew it was stupid, and that Yixing would  _ never  _ do or say anything to make him feel this way on purpose. 

And yet there he was. Insecure. 

Jongdae doesn’t know what he was expecting though, because after he dropped to his knees at Yixing’s feet, his Master reaches out and ever so gently tilts his head up.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asks. He’s so soft, so beautiful looking down at him like this, and for a second, Jongdae forgets what was ever wrong in the first place. “You seem off. Are you okay? It’s okay if you don’t wanna play tonight, I get it.” 

_ No-no, n-  _ Jongdae gulps, adam’s apple bobbing. 

“You have permission to speak, it’s okay dear.” His sweet voice stern in its manner. 

“I-I just- I’m okay, Master. I was-” Jongdae takes a deep breath, blinking at the sudden wetness coming to his eyes out of nowhere. He’s remembering how his heart stopped at the  _ prospect  _ of Yixing just… leaving him. Just forgetting him. “I was hurting. Really bad.”

Yixing immediately drops to his knees too in front of Jongdae and begins checking his limbs for bruises, burns, or marks. He sees the large bruises beginning to form on Jongdae’s knees from him sitting so long during his and Kyungsoo’s conversation, and Yixing sighs. “Baby, you have to tell me when you hurt. Let me go get the ointment, hold on-” 

“No, it wasn’t- it  _ isn’t _ physical. I just. The way you and Kyungsoo talked about Chanyeol made me…” Jongdae drifts off. He doesn’t really know how to finish the sentence. Angry? Upset?  _ Scared? _

“Did you get  _ jealous _ , Jongdae?” Yixing asks lowly, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

Jongdae stiffens up and drops his gaze to the floor. “It felt so  _ bad _ . It felt like I was keeping you from him. Or I guess keeping you from something you might want more than me.”

The smile vanishes from Yixing’s lips. 

“I love you Jongdae. Only you, baby.” Yixing says quietly. “I’m not here to scold you or invalidate your feelings, but whatever comfort I can bring, whatever  _ assurance  _ I can bring that you are my  _ entire world _ , I will.” 

Jongdae nods numbly. 

“Did I personally do anything that made you feel this way? Is there any red flag I can stay away from for next time, Dae?” Yixing asks softly before wrapping the smaller up in his arms, rocking them back and forth on the foyer floor.

Jongdae breathes in deeply, the spice of his lover’s cologne putting him at ease once more. That same smell he used all those years ago.  _ Some things never change. _

“Aphealeelngh.” Jongdae mumbles into Yixing’s shoulder.

His boyfriend pulls away and raises an eyebrow.

“You called Chanyeol appealing.” Jongdae says, heat rising to his cheeks. 

“Ah, damn it. I didn’t know ‘appealing’ is what did it for ya, Jongdae.” Yixing laughs, lightly punching Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“Oh, shut up you.” Jongdae smiles fondly.

“But seriously, I’ll be more careful next time I think. We gotta meet in the middle.” Yixing says lightly. “You remember that I love you and I’ll watch what I say, capiche?”

“Capiche.” Jongdae answers.

“Color?” 

Lust alights in Jongdae’s groin and he looks up at his Master under his eyelashes.

“Green.” 

Jongdae hears the tinkling of the metal chain leash before he sees it, Yixing pulling it from his club briefcase. Jongdae tilts his head back, baring his neck, before his owner promptly clips it on to his collar. 

“From my understanding, someone broke a big rule tonight.” Yixing hums, leash in one hand and the other cupping his jaw, a forefinger tapping at his chin. “So what am I going to do with you.”

His gaze looks down on him on the floor, makes him feel so  _ tiny _ , before he smirks. 

Jongdae gulps.

“Go wait for me in position, naked on the mattress with Green inside, ass towards the door.” Yixing says with finalty. 

And Jongdae obey orders. 

He crawls down the hallway on his hands and knees because  _ walking is for good boys _ , and he pulls off his clothes, garment by garment before neatly folding them and placing them on the dresser just as he was taught. Jongdae goes to the bathroom to prepare before lubing up two fingers and sliding them in to the second knuckle. 

He lets out a shaky sigh, not searching for pleasure, only looking to follow orders as he quickly stretches himself out before pulling open their toy drawer in their bedside table.  _ Green.  _ Green is a silicone double of Yixing. They had it specially made with premium silicone and in line with the five other single colored dildos ranging from Red (the smallest) to Purple (the largest). 

He slid the dildo inside, the base resting nice and snug against his rim before he crawled on the mattress. Normal position called for him to pull his knees up under him and present himself, thighs spread and chest to the sheets as he waited. It wasn’t long after Jongdae started wondering  _ just how long is he going to make me wait this time?  _ that he hears a gentle knock at the door signalling that He’s here. 

Yixing walks over and Jongdae can hear the tap of his dress shoes against the hardwood. “Looks like you can do  _ something _ right tonight.” A hand grabs an ass cheek, pulling it aside to see his slut’s stretched rim. 

He clicks his tongue before Jongdae hears a drawer open again. 

“You know what I’m going to have to do to you, right?” Yixing asks. Silence sits between them. He doesn’t give permission to answer before he’s leaning down and teething at Jongdae’s earlobe. “It wasn’t rhetorical. I asked you a fucking  _ question _ .” 

Goosebumps race down Jongdae’s spine and a chill contrasts so  _ heavenly  _ with the dirty arousal simmering inside.

“N-No, Master, I don’t know.” Jongdae answers, trembling.

“I have to teach.” He claps a hand on his ass, a sharp spank. “You.” Another. “A.” Again. “Lesson.” The sharpest smack of the bunch pushes him forward a bit on the bed. 

Both of his Master’s hand fly to massage at the red marks beginning to show on either of his ass cheeks. 

“Color.” 

“Green.” Jongdae breathes against the sheets, no hesitation. 

The toy inside shifted amidst Yixings hits, screwing deeper into him and just barely scraping his prostate. Jongdae  _ almost  _ whines. 

“So I’m thinking twenty more spanks,” Yixing says. And Jongdae feels his stomach drop, his heart in his throat. “And then maybe I’ll let you come.” 

A finger traces along the line of the marks left on his ass before slipping down his spine. 

“But first, I changed my mind.” Yixing tugs at the toy buried in Jongdae’s hole, before pulling it out, throwing it on the bed beside them. “I have another that seems more fitting.” 

Jongdae can’t see anything; he only hears the cap of the lube click before something awfully… b _ ullet shaped _ slides into his stretched out entrance.

_ This is fine, _ he thinks. 

Then a button is pushed somewhere and it jerks to life inside of him. 

_ Or not.  _

“O-Oh,” Jongdae lets out the quietest moan he can manage as it rings away, slipping deeper and deeper, vibrating along smooth walls. 

“And since you wanted to play the quiet game at  _ the club _ , you’re going to be quiet here too. Got it? Each sound, the level goes up.” Yixing explains simply. “Besides counting that is.”

The first smack takes Jongdae by surprise. He jerks, and the hit rains down  _ hard.  _ “O-One.” After that, they come one after the next, the vibrator inside jolting and adjusting little bit by little bit. Jongdae’s sure gravity isn’t helping since his hips are angled down, but he doesn’t  _ care  _ as his cock begins filling.

“Two. T-Three! Four, Five.” Jongdae wants to  _ sob _ , he wants to cry and throw his ass back and just ride out the vibrations thrumming through him, spilling against his prostate. Spank thirteen is what really sets him off, the bullet nailing right up against that damn spot with the smack of his Master’s hand. He  _ wails. _

And Yixing turns up the level and Jongdae bites down on his arm to keep from moaning long and loud. The bullet just sits against his prostate and his eyes roll in his head as his hips ride back on the pleasure. 

Then another spank. “F-Fourteen.” Jongdae wheezes out.

He wonders how red his ass is. His cock aches between his legs, dripping from the nonstop attention. No attention at the club and now he can’t get enough.

“Look at you, taking it like the  _ slut  _ you are.” Yixing spits from behind him before bringing his hand down again. He rubs at the mark before his other slams down on the other cheek. “What, you’re gonna come already?”

Jongdae shakes his head, teeth holding onto his arm steady. The bullet is just nudging into him, harder and harder with each slap.

“Seventeen! Eighteen!  _ N-Nineteen!”  _ Jongdae closes his eyes and thinks of anything besides the pleasure just snarling through him, the pain burning in his ass as Yixing breaks him down again and again. 

The last comes and pushes Jongdae up on the bed. “Twenty.” He sags on the bed, tension leaking out of his shoulders as his cock dribbles precome on the bed. 

His Master is on him in a second. Ointment is pulled and rubbed all over the deep red outlines on his ass cheeks. He’s whispering sweet nothings into his ear already, telling him endlessly  _ how much of a good boy my baby is,  _ and  _ look how amazing you are, being so quiet for me.  _

Jongdae is limp. the vibrator on the lowest setting, but still rubbing inside him before he’s flipped over onto his back by big, careful hands. 

“Easy, let me take care of you baby. It’s okay,” Yixing is so  _ so  _ gentle, sliding all over him and dropping kisses everywhere he can. “I’m gonna take this out, okay?” 

Jongdae only nods, eyes fluttering shut as Yixing’s fingers stretch him open. He deposits the toy on the bed and slides two digits back inside.

“It’s okay baby, you can relax now.” His Master is so soft, gently pulling him closer and closer to the edge. His digits slowly scissor him open, sliding hot and smooth inside as Jongdae falls apart, moaning low and long under his breath.

His abdomen tightens and Yixing only watches in awe as each muscle seizes up, back arching high. 

“That’s it. Come for me, Dae, you can do it.” Yixing sighs, dropping kisses on his inner thighs. He leans down and licks a fat stripe right up the underside of his submissive’s length, and Jongdae cries out  _ loud _ as it throws him into orgasm. 

“What a good boy.” Yixing says lightly, watching Jongdae ride out his orgasm, rocking his hips back and forth on his Master’s fingers. “So good for me, baby.” 

When Jongdae collapses, Yixing makes quick work of starting the bath, grabbing a warm rag, and placing everything where it’s supposed to be before flopping down, fully clothed and wrapping around Jongdae’s sleepy form, knowing he needs love and affection and cuddles more than anything right now.

“Mmm, Xing,” Jongdae murmurs. 

“Yeah?” Yixing’s big hand slides over Jongdae’s thigh. 

“Remember when I said I hated you all those years ago?” Jongdae says shyly, tucking his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Yixing hums. “I lied. I love you. A lot.” 

“I mean im glad you clarified…” Yixing thinks back, “What, six years later?” 

Jongdae laughs shyly and curls into Yixing’s side. The taller drops a kiss on his temple.

“I love you a lot too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave me some kudos and comments! i might rewrite this AU someday as an actual 10TIHAY au but,,, for now this makes me happy! i enjoyed writing them more than the other idea I had for this AU, so thank you for being here! if you stop by after reveals, i'll link my twitter ♡


End file.
